1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the fields of medicine, pharmacology, chemistry and oncology. In particular, compounds, drug conjugates, methods of treatment, and methods of synthesis relating to uncialamycin and analogs thereof are disclosed.
2. Related Art
Uncialamycin is an antibiotic which has shown great promise as a potential anticancer reagent. The use of uncialamycin as an anticancer agent has been described in Nicolaou, et al., 2007 and Nicolaou, et al., 2008, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The compound has been shown to be a potent antitumor cancer agent with an IC50 in the picomolar. Furthermore, the compound has been envisioned as a potential antibody payload. Unfortunately, the current synthetic methods lack the flexibility to produce numerous analogs and generate sufficient quantities of the desired compounds. Given the widespread and world wide impact of cancer, new therapeutic agents are of the commercial importance.